


【朱修】人生遊戲

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 魯路修和C.C簽訂契約的瞬間，上一世的記憶如同潮水一般將他淹沒，他從C的世界得知未來的其中一個可能。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 4





	【朱修】人生遊戲

一個突發奇想，邏輯已死，請不要在意太多細節。

魯路修和C.C簽訂契約的瞬間，上一世的記憶如同潮水一般將他淹沒，他從C的世界得知未來的其中一個可能。

挽救各種自己造成的悲劇，成功救活尤菲夏莉等人的性命，娜娜莉雙眼的geass被橘子解除了，並且策反洛洛成為娜娜莉忠實的擁護者(其實只是表面上在哥哥面前互敬互愛，這兩個兄控私底下時常針鋒相對，互相使絆子)。

在這個如夢似幻，幾近美好的世界之中，日本特區的計畫順利施行，而魯路修帶領黑色騎士團掃除任何有害特區的障礙，即使如此，魯路修依舊心有不甘，他將那些不願接受帝國施捨的群眾遷往蓬萊島，並且和其他反布國的勢力互相結合。

即使如此，魯路修依舊和朱雀漸行漸遠。因為一周目各種背叛，以及零鎮時期朱雀時常在四下無人的時候對他施暴，(包含肢體的和性方面的，魯路修雖然覺得這也是贖罪的一部分，還是產生強烈的心理陰影)，魯路修故意疏遠朱雀，假裝自己對他完全不認識，即使朱雀過來宿舍拜訪，也總是把他擋在門外，完全不敢開門；但是朱雀在學校被惡霸欺負，他總是第一個跳出來制止。善待朱雀已經成為刻入骨髓的本能反應。

雖然承諾過C.C自己只把朱雀當成敵人,一定回儘快加以排除，卻被C.C嘲諷根本捨不得朱雀吃苦，例如上次某個紈褲子弟把剩飯和垃圾倒在朱雀桌上，魯路修一氣之下運用geass命令那人把手伸進虎頭蜂窩，那個倒楣貴族被送進醫院，差點宣告不治身亡。

沒有一周目記憶的朱雀，一直以為魯路修是因為討厭皇室，又知道他在替布國效力，所以才會生悶氣。所以聽從學生會的建議，使用許多方法來取悅對方，拚命想要逗他開心，無奈佳人(?)不給面子，魯路修總是刻意迴避自己。

今天，朱雀抓住魯路修的手，覺得這次對方總該有點回應，然後卻立刻被甩開了。他看到魯路修一臉驚恐地望著自己，然後像是面對猛獸一般落荒而逃。朱雀絕望地想著，也許過去的摯友也會受到旁人影響，認為高貴的布里塔尼亞人不該和eleven混在一起，無論何等誠摯的友誼都無法擺脫時間的摧折，從此朱雀越發消沉下去，畢竟他想為之努力的人已經不願接受他了。朱雀完全不曉得，魯路修被他碰觸的瞬間，回想起零之騎士在他們兩個獨處時，如何一步一步搗毀他殘存的尊嚴。

此時，米蕾會長決定出面開導朱雀（其實只是覺得平時懶散的副會長，表情突然豐富許多，讓她感到十分新鮮而已， 俗稱「唯恐天下不亂」。 ）她畢竟比較理解魯路修的背景，但是她也不可能了解全貌。米蕾指出「最近你不是接受尤菲米婭殿下的冊封儀式嗎？我覺得魯路修一直希望你可以照顧他妹妹，他說不定也想讓你成為娜娜莉的騎士，所以他覺得你已經拋棄他們兄妹兩人，所以不願意和你有太多瓜葛。」其實還有可能是魯路修覺得他的男朋友被人搶了。但是米蕾不確定朱雀的想法，所以挑選比較保守的說法。如果副會長注定情路坎坷，或是朱雀根本沒有那個意思，她也不願意太早點破真相。

朱雀感覺自己重新燃起希望。像是加滿燃料的蘭斯洛特一樣充滿幹勁。

於是越發鍥而不捨地追在蘭佩洛基同學背後。

久而久之，學生們都產生朱雀在追求魯路修的錯覺，並且對朱雀鍥而不捨的精神肅然起敬。時常將空間預留給傳聞中熱戀的情侶。

於是，魯路修翹掉學生會的所有活動。

顯然朱雀先生的熱情完全無法傳達給對方。

真是悲傷的故事。

……

即使隱形眼鏡幾乎是片刻不離身，魯路修依舊時常做惡夢，看見geass失控爆走，不得不殺死尤菲的過去，那是他畢生的折磨。出於彌補尤菲的心理，他拿下面具並且謹慎地矇住雙眼，向對方坦承geass的秘密，為了避免重蹈覆轍，所以拜託她和C.C簽訂契約，防止哪一天尤菲被自己誤殺，可以拜託C.C轉移code，使尤菲可以獲得新生。

顯然無論C.C還是尤菲都感覺到了，他只是想要減輕自己的愧疚感，轉移別人的詛咒罷了，承受永生並不是對尤菲最好的抉擇，(這邊稍微有點ooc，假定魯路修對自己的想法比較遲鈍，沒有注意到自己在走蛋捲夫婦的老路)。魔女沒有太過計較，因為她不太願意干涉別人的決定，但是尤菲因為魯路修過度保護的行為，開始產生一些微妙的叛逆心理，譬如有些法案.沒有和zero討論，便急著公布出來，魯路修驚訝地發現，童年甜美可人的尤菲，現在開始據理力爭，時常否定他的意見，甚至有些時候刻意和他唱反調。

其實，尤菲也不想和對方閙得太僵，她本質上也是溫和的人，人們時常感嘆她生性樂觀，幾乎找不到任何一絲負面情緒，於是連帶她的geass也可以排除別人的負面情緒，以她為圓心，半徑500公尺的輕視、憎惡、憤恨、防備、猜忌等概念將會徹底消失，使布國人自動自發地把日本人視為同等的存在，這個能力，或是說氣場，儘管可以無限制的使用，只要尤菲離開現場就會消失，兩國人會回到互相仇視的原始狀態，曾經被魔女戲稱為geass版的refrain。

魯路修熱衷於幫尤菲剷除政敵，所以反對平權法案的大臣和文官時常莫名其妙被消失，他覺得尤菲的geass太不穩定，為了幫皇妹鞏固地位，所以時常做得太過火，外界開始傳言黑色騎士團已經淪為尤菲米婭專屬的秘密警察，虐殺王女的稱號有死灰復燃的跡象，說她打算把布國塑造成一言堂。

尤菲對此自然是拒絕的。除了認為魯路修的行為太極端以外，最主要的原因是，她每次連哄帶騙，啊，不是，她每次自帶geass氣場，讓官員們簽署保護日本人權益的法案，說服基層員工不要刻意刁難殖民地，然後負責人突然換成別人，因為某些官員失蹤、沒有原因的辭職、或是自動跑去擔任掃廁所大臣，於是只能換人頂替，然後因為菜鳥必須重新學習業務，一再更換新血，只因為魯路修覺得那些人不夠忠誠，可能叛變，或是佔著位置尸位素餐，導致政策推行無限延宕。看著底下官員整齊劃一地高喊「All hail Euphemia! 」，那群人泛起紅光的眼睛，證明這絕對是魯路修的傑作。如此重複數次以後，饒是性情再溫和的人也得抓狂。

於是她和魯路修之間開始種下矛盾的種子。

基本上，只要沒有分配給C.C任務，魯路修恨不得讓C.C24小時跟在尤菲身邊，可是現實上根本辦不到，因為必須隱瞞C.C的存在，不能讓皇帝發現，於是魯路修只能退而求其次，在休息時間更換許多不同的電話號碼，確定皇妹是否平安無事，時常被尤菲吐槽「你再這樣下去，會讓娜娜莉嫉妒的」。

次數一多，就被柯內莉亞發現了， 有次趁尤菲放下手機的時候偷偷打回去，因為魯路修經歷變聲期，聲音和童年相距太大，一時之間沒有認出他的真實身份，而柯內莉亞撥通螢幕上第二支電話，剛好又被利瓦爾接起，(因為魯路修出去辦事，不小心把手機留在桌上)，柯內莉亞看了一整串好友號碼，開始腦補奇怪的劇情，她以為尤菲不務正業，丟著副總督的工作不做，頻繁更換男朋友，挑選一個eleven當騎士也就算了，現在一大群男友是怎麼回事?除非尤菲米婭未來當上女皇，可以姑且不論那些行為，否則現在這樣玩恐怕會對副總督的考核產生不良影響。氣憤的姐姐勒令尤菲米婭從此禁足，完全不准踏出總督府，出門甚至必需有姐姐安排的人手陪同。

尤菲米婭從此不能出去玩(劃線)，我是說從此不能喬裝外出順便考察民情。這顯然成為壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。本著「不能只有我一個人受害，要死大家一起死」的心理，決定全力把魯路修拖下水。

……

轉眼來到R2中華聯邦的回合。

反正是魯路修跟修奈澤爾下棋的時候。魯路修事先約定如果勝過對方，帝國必須放棄聯姻，並且不准在中華聯邦裡面部署軍隊，(如果看到帝國的軍人或Knightmare Frame出沒，黑騎可以視情況驅離或發動攻勢，帝國不得有異議，但魯路修認為修奈澤爾可能出爾反爾，他決定在宴會上對後者使用Geass)，這次魯路修很識時務地沒有要求朱雀成為他的戰利品。（可能上一周目被坑太慘了，可謂鮮血的教訓。）

魯路修:「接下來已經走到三重反覆的局面。無論走什麼方向都會以平局收場。」

修奈澤爾:「其實還有一種走法，請不要小看白色國王。」把棋子推到魯路修眼前，擺明故意讓棋。

儘管魯路修感到生氣，覺得自己被對方小看，但為了黑色騎士團的霸業著想，只能憋住一肚子怒火，用自己的棋子吃掉白色國王。

魯路修:「既然我贏了，修奈澤爾，依照約定，你必須取消這場婚禮。所有不列顛尼亞的軍隊必須撤出中華聯邦。」

修奈澤爾:「我以為你會更加沉不住氣。看來這幾年似乎有所成長。」

輿論一片譁然，原來Zero年輕時（?）認識帝國皇室?

尤菲因為改變時間線而順利生存，直到剛才她還在一旁觀戰，由於發現目前狀況不對，於是特地過來打圓場，「皇兄，雖然剛才那盤棋十分可惜，但是事關不列顛尼亞的尊嚴與誠信，我們只能選擇遵守約定了。」

魯路修:（尤菲，目前的情況我還可以應付，妳不用過來幫我也沒關係，而且我認為妳說得話太委婉了，如果是我的話，就會說願賭服輸，請立刻退回不列顛尼亞……要多強調幾次修奈澤爾輸給我的事實!）

尤菲米亞:「雖然婚禮取消很可惜，但是還有別的辦法。」

魯路修:（等等，尤菲，妳想做什麼？）

修奈澤爾似乎也很感興趣。

尤菲:「雖然帝國和中華聯邦無法結盟，這樣十分可惜，但是帝國可以轉而和黑色騎士團結盟。」

魯路修:「等等，妳該不會……尤菲，快住手啊！」如果不是礙於Zero高大的形象，魯路修非常想要抱頭哀號。

尤菲:「姐姐顯然不會同意我和Zero一起遠走高飛，所以我願意用騎士代替自己跟Zero和親。」

此時的Zero非常想要撞牆，帶走樞木是什麼奇怪的系統綁定嗎？又不是電腦遊戲……他現在悔棋還來得及嗎？

修奈澤爾請不要在旁邊笑得那麼燦爛。你應該不是會把國政當兒戲的人。

修奈澤爾:「既然我所疼愛的妹妹都那麼說了。只能委屈尤菲失去優秀的騎士了。」

魯路修:(最委屈的人明明是我好嗎?還有修奈澤爾，你一定認為可以名正言順地派樞木刺探Zero的弱點，還有探查黑色騎士團的情報，這筆生意實在太划算了。)

然而事情莫名其妙拍板定案了，似乎沒人想要過問Zero的意見。此時由於沒有受到悲劇洗禮，所以一直保持天然陽光少年的樞木朱雀，終於從食物抬起頭，他笑著遵從尤菲米亞的建議（無論那聽起來有多麼荒謬），和Zero並肩離開會場，更正，應該是手臂搭在Zero肩膀，把Zero押回自己的Knightmare。平行世界的朱雀日子一直過得輕鬆愉快，每天為了守護自己的理想辛勤奔波，沒有原著那種糾結的情緒。所以沒有機會加入圓桌，只著重於校園生活和公主交代的事項，實際上這傢伙幾乎沒有在跑主線任務，導致R2已經播出一半，他還完全不曉得Zero的真實身份，接下來應該會有什麼契機讓朱雀恢復記憶，例如拿到關鍵物品，或是聽到以前熟悉的臺詞，也可能在遇到VV的瞬間想起來，或是跟VV簽訂契約的時候獲得上一周目的記憶，接著一定會恢復和魯路修針鋒相對的狀態。

不過上述內容都是題外話，讓我們回到魯路修下棋賭贏以後，處境反而更加悽慘的場景。

卡蓮和神樂耶匆匆跟在兩人身後離開，她們被現況雷得外焦裡嫩，所以反應有點慢半拍。（現況是指「朱雀會和Zero在不列顛尼亞舉行婚禮」。）

以下是魯路修的心理活動:

此時他深刻地體會到，尤菲米亞永遠可以在無意之間找到壓制自己的方法。她對抗自己的計劃的天賦相當出類拔萃。也就是傳說中的屬性相剋，或是常言道妹妹永遠是妹控最大的剋星。面對尤菲光輝偉岸的說詞，他只能選擇再度敗下陣來。即使朱雀一人的戰鬥力超過十二圓桌的總和，他也只能乖乖接受如此變態的怪物在自己身邊隨時待命的事實。

…才怪。

多了一個24小時全天候監視自己的敵人，絕對必須事先防範，他一定會想辦法把朱雀關進潛艇的監牢。然後在他身上多綁幾個沉重的鉛塊，免得那個不定時炸彈繼續糾纏自己，最後造成潛艇基地屍橫遍野的結局。

所以現在是要把黑騎全部的兵力佈署在朱雀的牢房嗎？該不會除了卡蓮以外，所有人的戰力加起來都不夠應付朱雀吧？畢竟對方是可以用腳踢碎武器的存在（請參考登基儀式片段），那以後黑色騎士團除了看管朱雀，到底能不能幹別的事？

尤菲，你真的給我找了一個大難題。魯路修揉著抽痛的太陽穴，內心滿是狂風暴雨，感覺整個人都不好了。話說回來，皇室能不能別把他們不需要的垃圾(劃線)背叛者扔進黑色騎士團？

接下來如果有後續的話，應該會有拆穿身份play,還有差點擦槍走火的橋段。（R18意味）

……

假設屆時朱雀恢復記憶……表示魯路修無論做什麼都無法挽回一切，認為魯路修本身就是這個時空的不穩定因素，必須由他24小時看管的樞木朱雀，此時再度和魯路修展開你追我逃的遊戲。總之他對魯路修的反應太過激烈，一旦出現任何風吹草動，都會如臨大敵。朱雀時常對他所犯的錯誤窮追猛打（即使只是最輕微的錯誤或是必要的犧牲），這並沒有因為重生而改變。

「你真是窮追不捨啊！樞木朱雀。」C.C延著階梯從kmf的密閉空間出去。解開黑色的頭盔，以一種看破眾生的無奈嘆了口氣。

「他在哪裡?」少年的口氣顯得冷硬不容質疑。

「隨著記憶的復甦，那些監控又回來了，若是我不知道你們的關係，還以為是尖刻的丈夫在盤問妻子的去向。安心吧！魯路修既沒有外遇也沒紅杏出牆，你酸澀的醋意從三公里以外都感受得到。」

朱雀嚴峻的表情差點掛不住，他的耐性隨著平穩緩慢的施工噪音逐漸流失，「誰在問妳這個?如果你告訴我他的去向，今天可以裝作沒有看到你和黑色騎士團的動向。」

「這已經是你711次說過這句話了，看來你也知道失去捕獲對象的餌只有死路一條。」

「因為只要抓住Zero,剩下的黑色騎士團將會自動作鳥獸散，沒有什麼特別的理由，Zero不值得饒恕。」

「你們打了一整季離婚官司，決定好女兒的撫養權要歸誰了嗎？總不能把娜娜莉切成兩半，一人要一邊吧?退出才能保全女兒喔？」

朱雀:???

朱雀:現在解釋還來得及嗎？我和魯路修不是妳想得那種（甜蜜）關係。

朱雀認為他只是在用自己的方式懲罰魯路修，畢竟他知道即使帝國的力量和現任皇帝的Geass也無法真正束縛魯路修，他前世的時候總是覺得皇帝的懲罰太輕，根本有意縱放Zero,如果讓查爾斯皇帝決定也只會有這種結果，不如讓他自己來……

朱雀:算了，還是別解釋了。反正也說不清。

……

土之味的回合

「朱雀，你可以幫我保護娜娜莉嗎？」

「Zero，請你親自前往樞木神社…」

「你設好陷阱了對吧？」

「……」

「……」

朱雀:「切，居然掛我電話。」

#

重來一次。

「魯路修……」

「你不管說什麼，我都不想聽。鈴聲響了一個下午，請不要佔用線路。」萬一黑騎也有急事怎麼辦?

「既然不喜歡樞木神社，那改成愛情賓館好了。」

「#＆※%……」魯路修內心只剩下一堆亂碼。

於是朱雀成功逼退了魯路修，他再也沒有在學校出現過了，連咲世子假扮的冒牌貨也一併消失。

＃

接到「咱們樞木神社決鬥」的邀請，魯路修自然是不願意接受的，他只能採取戰略性撤退的手段迴避挑戰，重新申明一次，這不是丟臉的逃跑，只是避開過份礙眼的人形路障罷了。

20分鐘以後…

「覺悟吧！Zero，你是絕對不可能逃得過蘭斯洛特的手掌心的。」

「你為什麼可以跟過來？」明明我檢查過30幾次，衣服和隨身物品沒有附著發信器，特地換了手機防止追蹤位置，還小心避開所有監視器。走得還是平常根本不會經過的路線。

「拜這本『魯路修觀察日誌』所賜，裡面提到魯路修走到陌生的環境，一定會先四處勘查地形，還有會找離賭場最近的方位，可以用西洋棋引誘出來，趁機捕獲他…」

魯路修的耳根燒紅，他有些無言的揮手，「拜…拜託你千萬別在唸了，那是當初尤菲和娜娜莉在學校寫好玩的，不要把玩笑話當成聖旨！」前十一皇子敢肯定，要是朱雀把研究自己行為模式的時間用來唸書，成績單上也不會是滿江紅的慘狀了。

「罪大惡極的Zero，在你被逮捕之前，有什麼要說的嗎？」

「我跟你沒什麼好說的。」

兩個人很有默契的忽略了騎士主君已經赦免兄長罪則的事實。

「魯路修，我一直很想問，你當初為什麼要對我下達『愛上你』的Geass？」

「蛤？」呆愣三十秒，魯路修終於想起自己必須出聲反駁對方，「是『活下去』好嗎？我發誓自己從來沒有下過這種命令，拿一生只能下達一次的命令，用來解決情情愛愛的問題，那樣未免太浪費Geass了！」

如果C.C也在現場，恐怕她會不客氣的指出許多宅男不介意這麼做。所以上天把絕對命令的Geass送給魯路修是再正確不過的決定，成功地讓許多花季少女免於遭受禍害的命運。

雖然因為Zero出兵爭戰，而不幸陣亡的百姓多到令人髮指就是了。

朱雀沉痛地指責對方大逆不道的行為，「都是你的錯，害我沒辦法遵守騎士道，從一而終。」

「喂，你到底在說什麼鬼？」魯路修生平第一次感覺腦細胞似乎不夠用，否則他怎麼完全無法理解朱雀的邏輯？

「我知道你一直很嫉妒尤菲。」

「我哪有。」魯路修吃了秤砣鐵了心，凡是對方的指責一概予以否定。他自信地說道，「想讓我為你感到嫉妒，呵，別作夢了。」

「你還偷偷換掉我餐盒裡的食物。」

「怕你食物中毒，畢竟我很清楚尤菲的手藝如何。」飄忽的眼神已經說明一切了。

「那是賽西爾小姐…，算了，那不是重點。而且，自從知道尤菲選我作騎士，總是心不在焉的樣子。」

「我明明只是在想哪裡還能物色更好的騎士？我是說戰力調動的問題。娜娜莉需要優秀的守衛，萬一她又被送去擔任11區的總督，要如何勸服卡蓮加入圓桌武士擔任臥底，她的長相即使放在布里塔尼亞人之中，也不會有人懷疑她和日本人有關。萬一行不通的話，我還必須挖角其他圓桌，同時又要避開阿尼亞(母上)的監視。」

「你知道娜娜莉私底下怎麼稱呼我的嗎？她總是叫我哥夫大人。」

魯路修捂住胸口，感覺從原本欽定要成為妹婿的男人那裡受到暴擊……雖然他已經很久沒這麽想過了，但是他最珍視的妹妹居然也倒戈了，不免令他感到痛心疾首。魯路修感覺自己耗盡力氣，似乎出現無法回血的負面狀態，「娜娜莉…，不對，你又想用娜娜莉來試探我了嗎？和兩個妹妹搶男人的哥哥，天哪，連續劇都不敢那樣演。」

「別狡辯了，米蕾給我的本子上都有寫。說你費盡心機除掉所有情敵，和我關係比較好的人幾乎都消失了。」

「該死的，會長都給你灌輸什麼東西？」面對自己形象已經蕩然無存，恐怕永遠無法挽回的問題，魯路修氣憤地想，明明這一世他那麼努力保存尤菲米亞的性命。所以Zero的身分是用來潑髒水的嗎？「現在和你同期的蝦兵蟹將殞命了，也通通算是我的錯囉？」

「你…居然知道，果然就是你下的毒手。」

…事先查資料也是我的錯？

「既然你害死我的朋友，只能用你的身體來賠。」

那幾個士兵好像一直都在欺負你吧？種族歧視的混蛋根本不配當你的朋友好嗎？後面那句話似乎是C.C房間不知所云的言情小說裡出現的經典台詞。

…等一下，魯路修感到一陣寒意，剛才那句話是誰說的？

抬頭對上陰翳的綠色深眸，皮膚瞬間泛起雞皮疙瘩，他緊張地向後退，不料卻撞上生鏽的鐵欄。

已經無處可逃了。

「什麼啊，魯路修，不用那麼害怕吧。我只是…想要掠奪你的一切而已。既然這樣，只能用你最重要的東西，例如貞操來償還。」

後知後覺地發現童年摯友是來約砲的魯路修，大概有很長一段時間沒辦法以Zero的身分公眾示人吧？

因為每當魯路修要進行校外的非法活動時，朱雀總是會從各個地方冒出來逮人，結果不外乎是朱雀嫌魯路修精力過剩，為了消耗多餘的體力，於是拉著他進行各種難以啟齒的運動。

tbc…?


End file.
